


Where the Wind Blows

by Sapphirewyren



Series: Winds of Change [5]
Category: Hellsing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirewyren/pseuds/Sapphirewyren
Summary: New monsters are starting to appear in London- child ghouls. But they are not like the normal ghouls, Hellsing is used to dealing with, they are possessed by demons. Meanwhile the Queen, while trying to find not about her parents death is being pressured by Parliament to have an heir and more of Sam's past is revealed.





	1. If a Picture is Worth 1000 Words, What's a Dream Worth

WHERE THE WIND BLOWS

SAPPHIREWYREN

** Chapter 1: A Picture is Worth 1000 Words, So what’s a Dream Worth? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing.**

**Author’s Notes: Well faithful readers here we are again, a third installment to the Winds of Change series. I think that this will be the last part, well the last multi chapter part anyway. So without further ado let’s get started!**

 

It had been several weeks after what many called the end of the Maxwell Regime, and investigations were still ongoing. Not to say that reinstalling the previous government and economic system in place was easy, because it was not. Some people still had the mob justice mentality and others weren’t trusting of any government and so there were more riots. The UNSC were investigating every person that worked or had access to the Vatican, even the janitors. And a new pope still had been chosen due to Maxwell’s little stunt. And if this was not enough, the UN wanted to do an investigation on the Hellsing Organization’s commander, Integra Hellsing, but was finding it to be a rather difficult task. For one thing, they couldn’t get past the initial question, such as her birthday.

“When is your birthday?” the investigator would ask and in a dead serious tone, Integra would answer; “October 27, 1977.” When the math was done, it turned out that she would be 574 years old and they thought that she was trying to be funny. And it did not help  that there was no information on the Hellsing director.

“Perhaps you are not looking in the right places” Integra said when the investigator told her this.

“You expect me to believe that you are 574 years old!?”

“I don’t expect you to believe anything, however I do have things to do and I will not sit here all day talking to idiots like you.”

“You’re not going anywhere!”

“Do stop yelling and unless you are going to charge me with something and arrest me, I will be leaving.”

“I’m charging you with obstruction of justice!”

“What justice am I obstructing?”

“The information of the identity of the vigilante the Silver Mask, you know who he is and you refuse to tell us.”

“Oh that? He’s some kid in Italy.”

“We know you have more details than that.”

“If I find out anything, you’ll be the first to know.”

“Don’t pull that crap! You lied to the UN twice!”

“I don’t see why you need to know the identity of some vigilante.”

“Why do you need to keep it a secret, Hellsing? Did you send him to kill those four Cardinals?”

“If I wanted those four fools dead, I have people at my disposal that would do a less showy job.”

“So you have no use for the Silver Mask then, give me his identity so that we can arrest him.”

“I would, if I didn’t hire him.”

“What!? What is your problem, woman?”

“For starters, I ran out of cigars, I’m wearing my least favorite tie and oh, there is a subpar looking white man yelling at me.”

The investigator gave up; “Fine, you may leave, but we will give you hell if we find out anything.”

“Little boy, you don’t know what hell is.”

“One more question, does anyone else knows the identity of the Silver Mask?”

Integra smirked; “If anyone else did know, you really think I would tell you?” and with that she left.

**Flashback to Italy**

Giuseppe Del Vecchio was tired, but very happy. First the video that exposed the not-so Holy Father Enrico Maxwell and his horrible deeds had the exact effect he hoped it would have.  Enrico was executed by the verdict of mob justice. Afterwards there was a celebration and parties in the streets. There was music that was actually fun to listen to and eating and drinking. By the time Giuseppe returned to his apartment, it was past one in the morning, as he entered, he heard a husky voice say; “Stai godendo la festa, Giuseppe?” (Enjoying the party, Giuseppe?) The young man nearly jumped through the next floor. Sitting quite comfortably in his chair, smoking a cigar was a tan woman in a suit.

“Che diavolo sei?” (Who the hell are you?)

“Che `e la domanda che stavo per chiederti. Sei tu Giuseppe Del Vecchio, partito ragazzo o la maschere d’argento assassino del cuore di ghiaccio?” (That is the same question I was going to ask you. Are you Giuseppe Del Vecchio, party boy or the Silver Mask, cold hearted assassin?) Integra held up a silver mask. “In modo che uno `e vero?” (So which one is it?)

“Lo non so quello che stai parlando, signore.” (I don’t know what you are talking about, lady).

“Naturalmente non lo fai.” (Of course you don’t).The director tossed a folder at Giuseppe’s feet, but he didn’t need to look inside to know what it was.

“Cosa vuoi?” (What do you want?)

“Per farvi sapere che ora lavori per me.” (To let you know that you now work for me).

“Perch`e diavolo voglio lavorare per voi?” (Why the hell would I want to work for you?)

“Si  potrebbe o lavorare per me o si pu`o trascorrere il resto della tua vita in prigione. Le autorit`a stanno ancora cercando la persona che ha ucciso i quattro cardinali.” (You could either work for me or spend the rest of your life in prison. The authorities are still looknig for the person who killed the four Cardinals).

“E se ho ancora dire di no?” (And if I still say no?)

“Sembri piuttosto abbastanza. Hai mai stato sodomizzato?” (You look pretty enough. Have you ever been sodomized?)

Giuseppe could only stare at the woman in shock, but he sighed in resigantion; “Co`si sia, lavorer`o per voi.” (So be it, I’ll work for you). His answer was received with a smug smile; “Ho avato la sensazione che si potrebbe dire cha.” (I had a feeling you would say that).

“Ancora non mi hai detto chi diavolo sie.” (You still have not told me who the hell you are).

As she left the apartment, Integra handed Giuseppe a silver business card; “Accogliera l`Organizzazione Hellsing, Giuseppe.” (Welcome to the Hellsing Organization, Giuseppe).

Giuseppe sighed: “Merda, cosa mi sono entrato?” (Shit, what did I get myself into?)

 

**Fast forward back to London, England**

Integra was glad when the UNSC decided that they did not want to talk to her. She had more important things to do, than answer the same questions repeatedly. It wasn’t as if vampires and other satanic freaks stopped attacking people every time they wanted to question the director. She cooperated only to the limits that her mood would allow. Integra left a squadron of soldiers in Italy to search for any other places that Maxwell may have hidden Chimera or drugged say walkers and destroy them. The UN should be happy for that at least.

Philip entered the office and handed the commander a folder, what was inside turned her stomach. There were images of partially eaten children and other pictures that looked like ghouls that were children. The report stated that the children ghouls were made of recently deceased children. Their victims were students of St. Barnebus Church of England Primary School in Oxford.

“How can children become ghouls?” asked Philip aghast. Usually when a vampire bit a person who was not chaste, they become ghouls and the vampire becomes their master. But these were children, they were still chaste.

“However this report makes no mention of a vampire, so it can be a possibility that these ghouls were manufactured.”

That seemed like a conceivable answer to how the children became ghouls. Integra noticed in the report that the children that were devoured were just that; devoured. It did not state that the children rose from the dead and became ghouls. They were just food to be consumed. When the soldiers arrived on the scene, many of them were very uncomfortable with the idea of shooting children, even if they were ghouls, but a job had to be done and so it was. That case was closed and the soldiers were glad to get back to putting down normal ghouls and Chimera.

**A couple of nights later- Hellsing Manor**

How did she get here? Where was here exactly? Integra sighed, she was going to have to cut back on the cigars before bed. She wondered through the bazaar….bazaar? People bustled around and even through her. “Oh great, I’m in one of those dreams. I automatically blame Alucard.” Before Integra could imagine a painful way to punish the vampire, she saw two familiar faces in the crowd, the first was Walter, her ex-butler and the other was Arthur Hellsing. The butler looked to be in his mid to late forties and Arthur wasn’t the sickly man that Integra saw in his last year in life. The commander followed the two until they came to a stop outside a building.

“Sir, must you come here? What would the members of the Round Table think?”

Arthur laughed; “Walter, as a man, I’m allowed my vices.”

“Yes, but this? Couldn’t it be gambling or something?”

“I prefer to spend my time with the fairer sex.”

Upon hearing this, Integra looked at the sign on the building and saw that it said the words; “Dancing Girls”, she suspected that the girls did more than just dance. “Father, why were you an asshole?”

Walter sighed as Arthur entered the building; “Nothing good is going to come from this.”

Integra looked around at the people in their colorful saris and wondered how these people could stand the heat….did you say ‘saris’? People greeting each other in the native language of Hindi, the signs written in Hindi, then it Integra as she stared the building. This was where Arthur, her father met her mother! Why was she having this vision? Then the surroundings began to run, as if someone had thrown was thrown on a fresh painting and Integra found herself in a familiar place; Hellsing Manor. As she gazed around the living room, as ear piercing scream shook the house, causing Integra to cover her ears. What on earth could make a noise like that? As she went to find the source of the noise Integra ended up in a bedroom. Her mother lay on a bed, quite still, in her arms she held a tan baby with at thatch of thick blond hair on her head and the bluest eyes. The midwives and her father looked sad as they gazed at the woman on the bed. One of the midwives said softly; “I’m sorry…Sir. At least ….you have a healthy baby girl…” Arthur picked up the baby as she screamed again as if she knew her mother had died. Another midwife asked; “What will you name her, Sir?

“I will give her a strong name like her: Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.” The baby Integra stopped crying long enough to look her father in the eye and gurgle. “Yes, Teggy you will become a strong woman.”

“He had to go and ruin it” groaned Integra, she hated that nickname! The room faded into blackness and reappeared, this time Integra was in Manor’s grand library; on that fateful day. The commander watched as her five-year-old self struggled to carry a large dictionary over to a table. Without even asking, she knew what word the girl was trying to find the definition of: ‘prostitute’. Integra remembered this day well, a few hours prior; she had walked into her father’s office, to show him a picture she had drawn. It was a family portrait which included an image of her mother, even though the little girl barely remembered what she looked like. Little Integra was proud of the picture she drew and when she showed her father, he grinned and complimented on how beautiful it was. So focused on showing off her picture, Little Integra didn’t even notice the two men that were in her father’s office. It wasn’t until after their meeting was over and that the men were leaving was when she heard the first one say; “Sir Hellsing has such a pretty little girl, pity her mother was a prostitute.”

The second man shook his head; “Hopefully the young miss will not follow in such a terrible lifestyle.”

“Of course not, she’s being raised as a proper British Protestant lady, not some Hindu savage, letting their women do whatever or whomever they want!”

The men left without ever seeing her, not knowing that Little Integra heard everything. She went to her father’s office and asked; “Father, what is a prostitute?” The look her father gave her frightened the little girl, he said; “I don’t EVER want to you to use that word, it is forbidden in this household! Do you understand, Integra?”

“Yes, father” the girl answered in a low voice.

So here she was in the library being watched in by her adult self trying to find out what a forbidden word meant. The way the men had said the word, Little Integra knew it was a bad thing and her father’s reaction confirmed it. The definition was not better, as it defined a prostitute as an immoral woman who engages in sexual acts for money, a whore, a loose woman. Integra watched sadly as her child counterpart had to process the fact that her mother was probably a bad person. Maybe that was why her father rarely spoke about her. The five-year-old sat on the floor and cried silently. After a few minutes later, Little Integra wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. It was that day Integra decided she didn’t have a mother. Even as she grew older and was able to understand, she refused to acknowledge her mother in anyway. The little girl walked out of the library and closed the door behind her. Integra picked up the picture that lay on the floor, abandoned by its creator. After glaring at it for a few seconds, she crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the fireplace. The commander had quite enough of this dream and she woke up.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: Well that was unexpected; I did not expect to write any of that, since it was not in my notes, it just came to me. Maybe most people would disagree about Integra’s relationship with her mother, but I think it is plausible, seeing as Integra never met her mother. So I’m going with it. I also read (maybe on Hellsing wiki) that her mother may have been a prostitute. For the Italian dialogue I used Google translate. It was cool writing a conversation and then having it translated into Italian. Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Lessons Learned

WHERE THE WIND BLOWS

SAPPHIREWYREN

Chapter 2: Lessons Learned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The dreams from the night before troubled Integra, she hadn’t even thought about her mother ever since that day, so why the weird dreams? What could it possibly mean? Was it some kind of sign? Was it a warning? The commander sighed, she did not have time for cryptic dreams and visions, and she had things to do. When Integra reached her office, she found a folder on her desk. Great, work before breakfast, because who needed the most important meal of the day? The contents of the folder were identical to the first, only this time there was something different. All the victims were blond, with blue eyes. Where the devil were these children ghouls coming from? Squads of Hellsing soldiers tracked down leads, but so far there were no sign of a vampire who controlled child ghouls or any labs that created them. Another problem was that the soldiers were having a more difficult time dispatching the children ghouls. The first time a well aimed single silver blessed bullet to the head or heart was all it took. This time it took at least three or four. It seemed that these creatures were getting stronger.

That evening it was the same result or worse, it took more bullets and some of the child ghouls weren’t even killed. Col. Stewart thought it was prudent to have the soldiers retreat and let the AICDs deal with them.

“We can’t keep going like this, Sir! Those things are getting stronger and the soldiers are getting tired!”

These soldiers were so used to winning they had no clue about adversity. Integra worked with soldiers who didn’t have all of these gadgets to help them. It was them, a gun loaded with blessed silver bullets and the monsters. And she was about to tell the colonel this, but the weary look on his face stopped her. Integra knew she shouldn’t expect things to be the same.

“Damn it!” the commander swore, what they were dealing with were definitely not vampires. Just as Integra was looking for something to throw, her office door opened and Captain Dara Hudson walked in accompanied by an unknown soldier.

“By the looks you two are sporting, what’s the bad news?”

The young soldier saluted; “Private Albert Whitestone, reporting Sir! Umm…while we were out there fighting those….kids….I mean ghouls, I noticed that…that they were saying…something…”

“How could you hear them with all the gunfire?” demanded Col. Stewart.

“I…I saw their mouths…moving…”

“Of course their mouths were moving, they were….”

“COLONEL! I do _not_ have all night, let Private Whitestone continue what he was saying.”

The soldier took out his cell phone and turned on a recording; “I had the tech team mute out the background noise.”

**“…bachcha, mera bachcha tumane mujhe kyon tyaag diya hai?...kyon chhod diya…apane kabron se…hoon, anadekhee…anajaan hoon.”**

            This chant was said several more times and then it cut off. All the occupants in the office were silent for a moment before Col. Stewart asked; “What the devil was that? Some voodoo chant?”

“Play it again, Private.”

“Yes Sir.”

Col. Stewart started to protest until Integra silenced him with a glare and a raised finger. After the audio was finished playing a second time Cpt. Dara asked; “What language was that?”

“It’s incomplete” said Integra. She then lit a cigar and after blowing out a cloud of smoke said; “Mera bachcha, mera bachcha tumane mujhe kyon tyaag diya hai? Tumane mujhe kyon chhod diya hai? Yahaan main apane kabron se pyaar karata hoon, anadekhee aur anajaan hoon.”

“How do…”

“It’s Hindi, translated it means My child, my child why have you forsaken me? Why have you abandoned me? Here I lie in my grave, unloved, ignored and unadorned.”

“It sounds like a grieving mother….”

“Sir, I didn’t know you spoke Hindi” said Cpt. Dara.

“This confirms my suspicions; we are not dealing with vampires” mused Integra.

“So what are we dealing with?” asked Col. Stewart.

“That’s what I’m going to find out” replied Integra.

            When Integra was younger, not too long after finding out of her mother’s less than moral ways, she started to learn Hindi, Urdu and Punjabi at the orders of her father. Integra wondered why her father wanted her to learn these languages, but Arthur never told her and Integra never outright questioned, she just learned until she was fluent. As she grew older, Integra was sure it was because he missed his wife, but at the moment, this was the furthest from the commander’s mind. Logic told her that if these child ghouls were speaking Hindi, then whatever it was had originated from India, so she was in the library for it. The Hellsing Library was expansive and the amount of occult literature it contained was ever expanding, so Integra had no doubt that she would find what she was looking for and soon she did.

At the moment the Hellsing Organization was dealing with what was called a Vetala or Vetal. In Hindu lore the Vetal was a type of demon that possessed dead bodies and reanimated them. The vetal caused the corpse to transform hideously, the feet and hands turn backwards, the face resembles a bat and the nails become poisonous claws. They feed on blood, entrails and excrement. The vetal are known to drive women insane and cause miscarriage. Their creation came about every time a child died and was not buried with proper rites. They had the ability to see into the past, present and future and sorcerers tried to use them for their own purposes. The Vetal could be appeased with gifts and driven off with magical spells. If that should fail, the body of a child that created the Vetal should be buried properly, that would destroy the Vetal.

There were other scripts that said that they could be destroyed with silver knives and others that said they could exorcised. However Integra realized that the child ghouls that attacked children were most likely a twisted hybrid of Vetal and ghouls. Whoever was controlling them kept their appearance of children instead of the transformed abortions with twisted hands and feet. They could also be killed with silver bullets like ghouls, still they seemed to be getting stronger and the blessed bullets effectiveness were getting weaker as time went by. Blessed bullets…blessed…that’s it! The bullets needed to be blessed properly, in this case by a Hindu priest. Normally to fight vampires, the silver bullets were blessed by a Protestant priest in order to destroy them. But now they were dealing with a demon of a different origin and a new set of bullets were needed. At the soonest time possible, several Hindu priests were bought to one of Hellsing’s ammunition manufacturing facility where they wrote out powerful Mantras to be engraved onto the silver bullets.

That evening several trucks loaded with the newly blessed bullets arrived at the Manor and the other satellite bases of the Hellsing Organization. The new ammo arrived in time because another report of chanting children ghouls was seen near another primary school. Sam and Alucard were both eager to see how the new bullets fared against the vetal/ghoul hybrid. Some of the soldiers were a bit apprehensive about them, but their morale was lifted when they saw that Integra was coming with them. “By the time this is over, I’m going to need new underwear” purred Sam. The new bullets did the trick, the first ghoul’s head was blasted off its shoulders and it then turned to dust. The soldiers cheered and went about destroying the children ghouls with more zeal and soon they were all destroyed. Afterwards Sam and Alucard went in search for the vampire, but were unsuccessful as the vampire was long gone. The victims were again blond with blue eyes, which made some think that the vampire had something against blond kids. “This bastard is one tricky vampire” said Sam. “Or should I say bitch, I am sure that the vampire is female, judging who the victims are.”

“The vampire is also a mother from India since the kids were speaking Hindi” said Cpt. Dara.

“I’m going to ask Baby Cakes to repeat what they were saying.”

“I thought you knew how to speak Hindi” said Alucard.

“I do, but she sounds so hot speaking it, kind of turns me on”

“What is wrong is with you?” growled Alucard.

“You’re just jealous that she’s more receptive of my advances than she was with yours”; grinned the shape shifter.

“If it makes you both feel better, I am greatly repulsed by both of your so-called advances. A lady does not like to be drooled over like a piece of meat” said Integra.

Back at the Manor the Colonel decided to voice one of his growing concerns; “Sir, do you think this could be a personal attack against you? Because all the victims, like you have blond hair and blue eyes.”

“What makes you say that, besides the physical attributes?”

The older soldier couldn’t answer the question, because it was the fact that the victims looked like his boss, he was thinking of, other than that there was no proof he could see that proved his assumption and he sighed. The commander gave him a quick look, before standing up and walking over to one of the large windows. “I take every vampire attack as a personal message, Colonel, this is no different from the others. We find the satanic scum and eradicate it.”

“Yes Sir.” The colonel left the office and Seras; “Sir Integra, it could be true…”

“Weren’t you listening to anything I just said?”

“But Sir, maybe you should be more careful when going out…”

“If this is a personal attack against me than that vampire better grow a pair and face me, instead of sending undead children.” Integra wished that whoever was controlling the ghoul children would show himself, already so she could put a bullet in his face and be done with it. Why couldn’t some things be simple?

While she was alive, Indrakshi Chaturvedi, later known as Indrakshi Hellsing was not the most moral of people. She was a prostitute, one who did sexual favors for money. She was a young woman, but it felt as if she had been doing this for an eternity. Everything changed when she met the British gentleman, Arthur Hellsing. It was love at first sight. He had gone ot India several times and at those times they had their liaisons. Then one day he had her that he wanted her to go back to Britain with him- as his wife. Indrakshi, at first thought it was some kind of joke. Why would a person of nobility want to marry her? But it turned out that Arthur’s feelings were true, even though he was years older than she was. When they returned to England together, it was hard for the young Indian woman to adjust. They were married in a small, private ceremony, but not everyone approved of the woman. The other members of the Round Table were profoundly appalled and some were not so polite of the woman. They had thought Indrakshi had sunk her claws into him, seduced him and married him for his money. Others wanted legal action to be taken against her. But Arthur, being the loving and kind man that he was, defended her against such attacks and made his young new bride feel at home. It was a blissful year before Indrakshi became pregnant with their first and only daughter, Integra. Unfortunately Indrakshi had a difficult birth and she died, but not before seeing her daughter’s face. But there is a saying that no one is truly dead until they are forgotten. So where as Indrakshi lived on in Arthur’s heart, she was all but forgotten in Integra’s. Every holiday, birthday and anniversary of her death, Arthur would visit her grave with fresh flowers and would spend time at the cemetery. There were times Arthur would bring his daughter, but from the look on her face, it was clear that she would rather be anywhere but there. Soon Arthur started going by himself, until the sickness claimed him and he could no longer go. And then Arthur joined his wife on the other side, Integra would visit the cemetery bringing flowers, but only for her father’s grave. This was difficult for Indrakshi to watch fr0m the other side, her own daughter refusing to acknowledge the woman that gave birth to her. At first Indrakshi was saddened because as a child, Integra wouldn’t have understand, but as an adult, Indrakshi thought that her child would at least to reason why her mother had done what she did. But Integra was too busy running the Hellsing Organization and fighting vampires of even think about her mother. And since no one bought up the subject of her mother, Indrakshi was completely put out of her daughter’s mind. This pissed of the ex-prostitute, she felt like she was being punished for something that couldn’t be helped and what was worse was that she couldn’t even explain the reason as to why she had to resort to prostitution. Indrakshi decided that she would show that immature and ungrateful daughter a lesson she wouldn’t forget. But before she could do that, Integra upped and died, causing her to wait. 400 years later Indrakshi got another chance and she would make sure Integra knew who to be grateful to for her existence.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: Like the Italian in the first chapter, I got the Hindi from Google translate (good ol’ Google) and it was pretty tough because I kept messing it up. I probably messed up some Hindu lore (sorry) there, but we will find out how Indrakshi got Vetal to listen to her. Also had to give Integra’s mother a name, can’t keep calling her Integra’s mom. So what’s next? Another flashback of course and the problems with being Queen. Also the difficulties of being bought back to life by God and more stuff. So keep reading to find out. See ya in the next chapter.**


	3. Pains of the Past

WHERE THE WINDS BLOWS

Sapphirewyren

Ch 3. Pains of the Past

 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

The smell of smoke came to her in thick rolls as the wind pushed it towards her direction. The tiger was barely awake as she could hear the screams of the others; she had to get out of there. The three cubs by her side were now awake and shaking.

_We have to leave now_

Without hesitation the three cubs followed their mother out their den, outside was bright with orange flames. There was chaos; shapeshifters in their human and beast form were fleeing, while soldiers in black shot at them. The tiger and the cubs ran for the thick trees of the forest. If they could get deeper into the forest then they might have a chance of escaping. As they were headed towards the trees, large steel net dropped on the four animals, the electric shock that followed rendered them unconscious.

She could feel herself being dragged and looked into a cage and that cage was loaded onto a truck. Who was taking her? Where were they taking her? Through clouded eyes she could see the logo on the soldiers’ chests…Hell…Sing….She passed out again and woke up in a strange lab. The place smelled like cleaning solution and blood…so much blood. She tried to stand, but her legs seemed to have other ideas. She could hear the cries and pleas from the others in their containment. A man came in and pointed at a container and the inhabitantwas knocked out and dragged out. Soon past the doors screams of agony and shrieks of pain could be heard. The sound of machinery and loud desperate shouts of men could be heard. These sent shivers down her spine. What were they doing? How could anything make sounds like that?

_Mama, what are they doing? Who are these people?_

_I won’t let anything happen to you._

She looked around at her surroundings and saw family, friends, siblings and lovers, all captured, old and young. What happened next could be called a culling of sorts. The man came in and pointed to containers that held the old ones and soldiers removed them and dragged them through the dreaded doors; gunshots could be heard and several minutes later, men pushing a large bin on wheels came out. In the bin could be seen the bodies of the elderly. The children would be next, that meant the man pointed to her. Some soldiers came towards her, but paused when the man said something. The soldiers nodded and advanced towards her again, they opened the cell door; the cubs huddled up at the far end of the container and tried to make themselves smaller. As the soldiers tried grabbing at the cubs, she lashed out with her claws and the men screamed as they withdrew bloodied or missing hands. If she was in her human form she could grab their guns and kill them, but when she tried to shift, nothing but pain shot her body.

_What did you do to me!?_

Surprisingly the man, whom she learned was Dr. Lazarus Thorton, laughed; “Nothing yet.”

Several more soldiers came forward, this time they were equipped with long cattle prods and stun guns. She leaped towards one of the soldiers tearing his throat. As she was about to lunge for the next soldier, she was hit with a massive amount watts which paralyzed. The only thing she could do now was watch helplessly as the soldiers took her three cubs.

_NO! DON’T TOUCH THEM!_

The cubs were taken through the door and for hours she could hear their shrieks and their cries for her to save them. She could only listen to their tortured pleas as she threw herself against the door of her cell in an attempt to break it. Several hours later, there was finally silence, but in this place that was not a good thing, the door opened again and a man pushing another cart came out, in it she could only see the twisted bloody corpses of two of her cubs.

_NOOOOO! YOU MONSTERS!_

The cell door was opened and one soldier tossed the third cub in callously, this one was barely left and she could barely recognize him. He was missing and ear and there were cuts where they sliced, diced and poked needles in his small body. What was worse he was a distorted amalgamation of human baby and tiger cub body parts, due to the painful forced shifting between his beast and human form. He staggered about blindly, his eyes barely focusing; he finally collapsed against his mother’s side. She was too scared to even touch him; for fear that even the slightest bit of contact would break whatever bones were not broken. She could only stare mournfully at his frail body, shivering and shaking.

_Ma…ma…it hurts…it…hurts…._

_I’m so sorry baby…I’m…sorry…_

_Ma…ma…_

_I’m here…I won’t leave you…I won’t let them take you. Get some rest._

Several hours later the cub finally died, as his mother watched his breath get more labored than the last. She went ballistic when she realized one night as she slept, soldiers had removed the body of her son.

_GIVE ME BACK MY SON!_

After that she lost track of the hours, days, weeks, or years that passed. All she could do was watch as one by one those she knew went through the doors to scream in agony and be carted out a twisted dead form of themselves. She learned that shapeshifters everywhere had been targeted by the Hellsing Organization; apparently they wanted some way to hunt vampires. So that’s why she was here, so Dr. Thorton could make them into what this organization wanted. After that she swore she would have her revenge and it would start with the person called Sir Hellsing. Soon it was her turn to go through the doors where so many had gone in alive and wheeled out deceased and mangled. She would experience the horrors that many before her did. Whatever Dr. Thorton and his son were trying to do, they seemed determined to succeed. The pain was beyond excruciating, she lost count of how many times she prayed for death. Unfortunately the sweet relief of death never came for her. She didn’t know for how many hours, she screamed or how long she felt the agony of one test or experiment after another. Finally it stopped and she was still alive, unlike the others she wasn’t carted out to be disposed of but placed back in her cell. A couple hours later another man came, he was Sir Leonard Reginald Taylor, yet they called him Sir Hellsing after the organization. He and Dr. Thorton were talking, but she careless what they were probably talking about. She could hear the word ‘chimera’ being used often. So that’s what they were trying to turn her into. She took a peek into their mind-how was she able to do that?

_Now why would you want to turn someone beautiful into something like that?_

Both men stared at her, stunned. She could see the questions running through their minds as it they were asking them out loud.

“What did you do?” demanded Sir Taylor.

“I…must be a side effect, Sir Hellsing” stammered Dr. Thorton.

_Is that what you’re calling yourself? Sir Hellsing? You’re no Hellsing, Leo_

Sir Taylor rushed out of there; he didn’t want to be in the same room as something that could read his mind. Over the next several weeks there were more tests, more experiments more pain. Every time she went through those doors, she could hear the screams of those who preceded her mingled with her own.

Then one day when she was returned to her cell, the door was left open an oversight. As the night guard patrolled past, not noticing anything wrong, she nudged the door open and before the guard knew what was happening, she was feeding on his flesh. Normally she would never have thought to feed on humans as many shape shifters looked down on that, but she was so hungry. When she had left nothing but bones and cloth of the poor sod, she decided to explore her surroundings maybe there was more food. As she peered into the other cells, she saw the Chimera that were considered a failure, by reading their minds, she saw fragments of their past lives, most of them had been homeless. They would not be good to eat. Several guards came in and seeing the large tiger out of her cell and the piles of bones, raised the alarm.

_You shouldn’t have done that_

They started to shoot frantically at her, but stopped when the tiger went from animal to a beautiful, lithe, copper haired naked woman. She grinned; “Which one of you boy want me first. Without waiting for an answer, she rushed forward, putting a fist right through one of the soldiers’ skull.

“Ooops didn’t mean to do that.”

“Kill her!” another guard shrieked. “Call for back up.”

She easily dodged the volley of bullets that the soldiers fired at her and leaped at the nearest guard. During mid leap, she shifted back into a tiger and tore off the man’s face off. She felt the jolt of the stun guns, but it did little to faze her. One of the guards stabbed her in the back, severing nerves in the spine, paralyzing her. While her nerves took their time to heal themselves, she was returned to her cell, this time the door was locked securely. Dr. Thorton and Sir Taylor were not very happy with the fiasco, not because several soldiers were killed, but that the only Chimera project that may be successful may be paralyzed. A day later, they breathed a sigh relief, when they saw she was able to move and bit scared when she threw herself against the cell door. Sir Taylor decided to place a seal on the cell, which not only locked her inside, but also held her new powers in check, the only ones who could open the door was himself and Dr. Thorton. However the seal did nothing on her mental abilities and she decided to try them out on some of the assistants. The first try was a disaster, the first assistant to even touch the sealed door practically exploded. Luckily incompetence seemed to a reoccurring thing as another assistant left the cell of one of the Chimera open. The beast was intelligent enough to release its fellow Chimera and they attacked every human in sight. In all the chaos, Dr. Thorton decided that hiding in one of the cells was the best idea. Even the smartest people do some stupid stuff. He regretted it instantly when he realized who, more like what he had locked himself in with.

_Well, how kind of you to visit, doctor_

“Please don’t eat me.”

_You killed my family, my children and you tortured me with your sick experiments for 10 years, I think I have a right to some kind of compensation, don’t you think?_

The doctor, being a rather skinny man didn’t make a very satisfying meal for her, but she couldn’t be picky, who knew when she would get to eat again. That question would be answered a couple months later, when Sam met Integra Hellsing.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: There you have it, more of Sam’s past, at least how she ended up becoming part of Dr. Thorton’s experiments. There will more details in future chapters. This chapter was tough to write and sad too, but I sucked it up, so I hope you enjoyed.  Now excuse me while I wipe the tear stains off my keyboard. See you in the next chapter.**

 


	4. She's Nothing But Trouble

WHERE THE WINDS BLOWS

Sapphirewyren

Ch 4: She’s nothing but Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing**

               All was fine and dandy before SHE showed up. Their life was lavish, filled with every kind of luxury, money could afford before SHE came. Trips around the world, outings to only the best places, yacht parties, and dances in expansive ball rooms, all this and more they had before SHE existed. Isabelle Margaret Taylor “Hellsing” had always known that her husband was flawed. And really who wasn’t? Sure he could be loud, angry and demonstrative, but he was also a kind father to his four children, a loving husband to his wife and a loyal subject to his country. Sir Leonard Reginald Taylor “Hellsing” was an ambitious man, always aiming for the very top. Nothing would stop him except for his grandfather and THAT woman. Leonard’s grandfather made some foolish decisions and it ruined his family. His son would spend the rest of his life trying to rebuild his family’s reputation from the ground up and when he died, it was up to his son. And Leonard succeeded. He was accepted into the elite echelons of society and he was renowned in all of Great Britain. It was said that one day he could become the Prime Minister and with the help of his good friend Lord Wyatt Francis, he was on his way. However, he made a pit stop on the way; the Hellsing Organization. He had seen it as a good way to gain favor with the former Queen and easy money. Sure he moved some of Hellsing’s money for himself, but he was the director, so that was ok, right?

             On that fateful evening, SHE showed up at the Hellsing Manor claiming to be a true Hellsing. Where the hell did SHE come from? Who the hell was SHE? When Sir Taylor was at the meeting, the knights were planning for a gala for the end of the week. Who knew that Sir Taylor wouldn’t even live to see the end of the week? Lady Taylor heard about the crazy blond when she received a phone call informing her that her husband had been shot. She was relieved to hear that he had only been shot in the foot. But he was raging, unhappy that some strange woman had the nerve to interrupt his meeting. The second meeting was even worse. The meeting with Her Majesty the Queen was supposed to be an update on the Chimera and vampire attacks. And of course that woman blatantly accused Sir Taylor of doing nothing about the Chimera-which was an outright lie. What did she want him to do? Got out there and fight those monsters himself? He was a tactician, a strategist, not some grunt soldier. Sir Taylor was also accused of stealing and embezzling funds, he had hoped to get rid of any evidence and enlisted the help of head butler Philip Dalton, but the man proved to be treacherous and instead collected evidence instead and presented them to the Queen. Upon seeing this, the little girl had him arrested as a traitor and promised him that he would never see the light of day again. It was a promise that was kept, during MI6’s investigation into Sir Taylor’s finances; he was killed in prison along with his accountant Joseph Sykes. The last time Lady Taylor saw her husband it was from behind a 6 inch thick glass in the worst prison, Baskerville Penitentiary, he had told her to call their lawyers and that all of this would be over soon. But it was not to be. She had a feeling that it was THAT woman who had her husband killed. But how? SHE had no power, no connections so how did SHE do it? Barely anyone came to the funeral, no one wanted to be near Sir Taylor, even his ‘friends’ Lord Francis and Sir Emmett Archer. Oh yes the Knights of the Round Table, some knights they were more like cowards. They all hid in their large mansions and ratted each other out so less blame would fall on them. In the end, they were all investigated and were just as guilty as Sir Taylor. They were to meet with Lord Francis, but apparently monsters had attacked Buckingham Palace and they were all killed. And every shilling and every piece of land or real estate went to the Hellsing Organization. Nothing went to their families or next of kin. And this was hard time for Lady Taylor and her sons; it was difficult having to explain how one is rich one moment and practically impoverished the next. She had to move in with her younger sister, Lydia and she didn’t miss the glances and whispers. Lady Taylor’s mother had no problem telling her that she should have married someone else and not Sir Taylor. The only one to benefit from this was THAT woman and the Hellsing Organization, so now Lady Isabella Taylor was going to take matters into her own hands and she wrote many letters to Parliament until she was finally able to get a meeting with several members. Only the Prime Minister wasn’t there due to his busy schedule, but that was fine. Lady Taylor was sure that one of these people had to see the lack of reasoning behind the Queen’s decision to name some unknown imposter as leader of the Hellsing Organization.

            The five members of Parliament at this meeting were Secretary of State for the House Department; Lord Ambrose Black, the Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs; Lady Alyssa Chambers, the Secretary of State for Defense; Lord Bryant Burns, Secretary of State for Health; Lord Emery Parker, and Lord Chancellor Secretary of State for Justice; Lady Keira Walton. They all sat at a large round table along with Lady Taylor, her attorney; George Harrington and her eldest son; twenty-five-year old Leonard II.

“That woman is a fraud, a fake, a charlatan, an imposter, a ….” cried Lady Taylor.

“If you came here to rant and yell, I can easily have you committed, Mrs. Taylor” said Lady Walton in a bored voice. Lady Taylor’s eyebrow twitched, she did not miss the lack of title. The widow took a deep breath and said; “I believe this woman claiming to be of the Hellsing family is lying. I believe that another should be chosen, someone that is actually a Hellsing.”

“The last time, I checked the Hellsing Organization is no longer a family organization” said Lord Black, his mustache twitching.

“But no one knows anything about this woman! Where did she come from? Who is she? Can she even prove she is who she says she claims to be?”

Lord Burns said; “At first, I was quite suspicious of this woman, but Her Majesty has chosen her and comparing her to your husband, Mrs. Taylor, I would choose Sir Hellsing.”

“But Her Majesty was under stress, when she made this decision!”

“Stress from Lord Francis Wyatt, you mean” growled Lord Parker. “The decision to make Sir Hellsing director of the Hellsing Organization was probably the first decision she made on her own since her coronation. Your husband and Francis worked her like a puppet.”

“Not to mention the fact that your husband did absolutely nothing to alleviate the Chimera problem, a problem he commissioned!” said Lady Chambers icily.

Lady Taylor sat stunned for a moment; her husband was the reason behind the Chimera? No, this couldn’t be true; it was a lie from that fake Hellsing woman! Who else would make this up? Lady Chambers continued; “We received documents that prove that Taylor gave Doctor Lazarus Thorton and his team permission and money to do his experiments.”

“No, it’s lies.”

“I can see he didn’t tell you everything and you have yet to convince us as to why we should object to Her Majesty’s decision” said Lord Burns.

“But this woman came out of nowhere! At least give someone that is experienced.”

“And who would that be?” queried Lady Walton. “There is no one that is experienced in fighting Chimera and vampire like Sir Hellsing. In the last two years, sightings and attacks of Chimera has lowered drastically. They are practically extinct. Why would we want to get rid of someone who can do that?”

“I could care less if she claimed that she was the second coming of Christ, Sir Hellsing is doing a superb job” stated Lord Parker simply in his low baritone voice.

            Lady Taylor looked around the table, THAT woman must have paid them; no way could anyone not see the foolishness of the Queen’s decision. Attorney Harrington tried; “What about the murder of Sir Taylor? That has not been investigated thoroughly, we are sure that this ‘Sir Hellsing’ had something to do with it. Also the attack on Buckingham Palace seems too convenient.”

“We have a report for M16 about that; apparently Francis had your husband killed, Mrs. Taylor, as for the attacks on Buckingham Palace, Her Majesty was there. We also have surveillance video for the meeting and you are welcome to see it, but I must warn you, it is most graphic” stated Lord Black.

Lady Taylor have had enough, if these idiots wanted to side with the foolish Queen and an imposter, then so be it, but she would prove that this woman was not a Hellsing and humiliate her in her lie.

“I can see that this meeting was a waste of time. If you are not going to replace her, can you at least find out who she really is? How will people react to an unknown variable with this much power?” asked Harrington.

“You are right that is meeting was waste of time” sighed Lady Walton. “As to replacing anyone, that is up to Her Majesty as the Hellsing Organization reports directly to the Queen.”

After Lady Taylor said her farewells to her lawyer, she made her way out to the hallway. She smelled what she thought was the smoke of a cigarette and she was about gave the person a piece of her mind until she saw who the person was.

“What do YOU want?” Leaning on the wall puffing on a cigar was none other than the source of her problems, Sir Integra Hellsing.

“I would like to know what you have against me” the knight said simply. “What did I ever do to you?”

“YOU RUINED MY LIFE!! I HAD EVERYTHING BEFORE YOU CAME! EVERYTHING! NOW I HAVE NOTHING!! MY CHILDREN HAVE NOTHING!! MY STATUS IS GONE, I AM A NOBODY!! MY FAMILY’S REPUTATION IS IN SHAMBLES, THANKS TO YOU! THAT’S WHAT YOU DID!”

The only expression that was on Integra’s face was one of pure boredom. “How rude of me, I should have known not to put the country’s needs before yours. Whatever was I thinking? Trying to protect the country from the monsters YOUR husband helped to create instead of throwing a party. Is that what you want me to say? Do you want me to apologize for doing something when your husband chose to do nothing?”

“My husband did a lot for this country!”

“Yes he did; a lot of nothing. I did hear however he did know how to throw a party. Too bad I hate parties.”

“You did this! You probably made those Chimera and you’re trying to blame it on my husband!”

Integra just chuckled, if Lady Taylor wanted to believe that, then so be it, she didn’t go there to convince as idiot. Lady Taylor continued; “It’s your fault that Leonard is dead. My sons don’t have a father…”

“Are you finished?” Integra interrupted blandly. Lady Taylor’s face morphed from anger to shock; “What did…”

“I asked if you were finished. If I wanted to kill your husband, a bullet to the head is too easy, he deserved something more torturous. Maybe having his bowels ripped out of him while he was still alive. Perhaps, being used as a tug of war rope between Chimera. Or better yet having to watch those he cared about being feasted on and then by some ungodly manner get back up just to eat him.”

“How can you…even think up such sick fantasies?”

“Fantasies? Is that what you think they are? I wish! That is what it is to be the leader of the Hellsing Organization. It is to face monstrosities on a daily basis, the kind of monsters that people find only in their nightmares. It is job where you fail eternally, no one succeeds at this job. As long as there are monsters, there will be victims. And as long as there are victims- that is failure. Who cares if you save a dozen people, they only see the mangled corpse of the one you didn’t save. If your husband had what it takes to do I do every day, furthermore to call himsel Hellsing, he would spent more time doing what right by the country and less time partying like an ass.”

“He did everything he could…”

“Have you seen a Chimera up close?”

“No, why…”

“If you did, you wouldn’t spout the nonsense you are now.”

            Before Lady Taylor could reply, two Hellsing soldiers approached Integra, the first one said; “Sir Hellsing there was an attack of the child ghouls at the Westminster Cathedral.” The commander sighed there had still been no lead or clue on who created the child ghouls and after fighting these things, it took a toll on the soldiers. To them it felt like they were shooting children and this sucked the morale out of the soldiers. Integra had decided to send Alucard and Sam out to deal with these abortions, but sometimes they popped out of nowhere, so the soldiers had to deal with them at times. Turning to Lady Taylor, Integra said; “Excuse me; I have to do the job your husband was not man enough to do.” After discarding her cigar, Integra walked away, when she was gone, Lady Taylor took the cigar stump from the garbage; she would find out who that woman really was once and for all.

Chapter End

**Author’s Notes: I figured people would want to know how some characters such as the Taylors fared after Integra took charge of the Hellsing Organization. Next chapter more on the Queen! See ya in the next chapter!**


End file.
